Like A Bullet Train
by ambrosesdixon
Summary: All she wanted to know was what her family, the Stark's, had done to the silver haired man who carried nothing but vengeance as he ran. All he wanted to do is make sure she would never be able to catch him. {AoU timeline}
1. Prologue: Caught

_**"No light, no light in your bright blue eyes." - Florence + The Machine**_

* * *

"Jace! Get down here now, this isn't a battle you get to be on your own in." The young Stark had no choice but to put a halt on her trail of following her older brother, bringing her weapon down in order to land firmly on the ground. With the top edge of her trusty _bullseye,_ Jace tapped Steve's tensed up shoulders and shot him an exaggerated smile.

"Your call, Cap! What's my role?" Steve shot Jace an annoyed glare, but shrugged it off immediately as things got even more wary around the remaining Avengers. "Stay with Barton, just in case he runs out of arrows or you do, you guys can exchange. Got it, little Stark?"

"Yes, my dear old man." Before Steve could bite back at Jace's remark, the Stark sibling and Barton had disappeared into the snow. They were each other's eyes and ears whenever they were paired up in missions, which was frequently due to their similar weaponry.

"Jace, think you can get up on the tree bark so you can shoot at the incoming men? I'll cover from down here." Barton was barely able to let out his words while still trying to keep his focus on the incoming bullets from HYDRA's men. "That is the smartest plan I have ever heard, maybe Cap could get some lessons from you."

"It's unbelievable that even when you're in the middle of a snow forest fighting for your life you still find a way to pick a fight." Jace let out a groan once Steve's fatherly voice echoed through her earpiece. _Totally forgot he could hear everything I say, oh well_.

"Jace, you know I think you are the queen of sass but now is not the time for that!" Before Clint had the chance to shoot his desperate glare towards Jace, she had already shot her arrow onto the nearest tree bark, letting it shoot her up to land steadily on the highest branch.

Every time an arrow was shot by either Jace or Clint, she would glance down at her battle partner to make sure he wasn't running out of arrows, and Clint would do the same to the younger Stark. The two Avengers were easily gaining the upper hand, even if more men with their bullets kept coming their way. Clint and Jace knew exactly who and what they were fighting against, which made it easier for them to know where to exactly attack to keep them down.

Right when Jace was going to glance down again to check on Clint's inventory, her eyes barely caught sight of a rapid bluish blur race past Clint at an inhuman speed level. _Scratch that, I have no idea who- wait - what, we are fighting against._ Hawkeye and Jace shared the same shocked facial expression when they finally made eye contact, but before either one of them were even able to say another word, the bluish blur came back, knocking Barton off his feet.

Jace soon found her hands struggling to capture an arrow from her sack that was swung over her shoulder, only caring about getting down to help her partner before anything worse occurred. "Jace! What happened?! Clint was trying to give us all a signal about an unusual object and then he just stopped!" All Natasha's worried but demanding tone of voice was make Jace even more nervous as she was finally ready to shoot her arrow down belong to reach Clint.

"Just come, Romanoff! I'm going down right n-" Just when Jace was about to finish her sentence as well as reaching down to Hawkeye, her legs failed her in keeping her balance on the tree branch and felt herself going down right below her altitude. Expecting to feel the harsh connection of her back to the snowy ground, she instead only felt her head swing back a bit at the impact of her middle half body landing onto something that wasn't the ground. As she brought her head forward, she snapped her eyes open to notice her body being held mid air. _Shit, does this mean I have to owe Steve a favor for catching me?_

"You didn't see that coming?" Jace's eyes almost popped out of her sockets when the voice that spoke to her sounded _nothing_ like Steve's, and then hoped that she was hallucinating once her eyes registered the roster of the man who was currently holding her in his arms.

"Who the hell are you?! Let me go!" Jace's facial expression held a deadly gaze, but the silver haired man only let out a chuckle, not being intimidated by the woman in his arms.

"If you say so." Now, Jace felt the connection of her back onto the ground, letting out a groan before she noticed the bluish blue come out of the man who had just dropped her on the floor as he speeded towards the location of her weapon. "You know, you must be more careful with this thing and with what comes out of it. At my speed, colliding with the line that comes out it could have killed me. Now we wouldn't want that, would we?" Jace felt her blood boil when the man picked up her gun shaped weapon, she doesn't even let her own brother touch it, much less this Super sonic guy.

"Maybe I would." The brunette was sending the man before her daggers with her eyes since her weapon was in his hands at the moment, and she couldn't send _actual_ daggers at him without it.

"What a kind way to say thank you for saving you from that nasty fall." The man threw the weapon at Jace without a warning, only angering her even more than she already was. In a matter of seconds, Jace pointed her weapon right at the man, pulling the trigger to either let out an arrow or an actual bullet, to only see that nothing came out of it. With another chuckle alongside an added smirk, the silver haired man held her sack of arrows in his fingertips.

"With these in my possession, perhaps now you'll be more careful with them." Anger and annoyance gathered inside of Jace as the man swung her sack over his head, getting ready to speed off before Jace or any other of the Avengers attacked. Right when the blur brushed past Jace, she swung her weapon in hopes of hitting the speedster, but wildly missed. But he took notice of her failed attempt of hurting him, and stopped once more to smugly face the young woman.

"Be careful now. _I may not be here next time to catch you_."

"There won't be a next time."

"Oh, trust me, there will be, _Stark_." She wanted to rush after him and stop him, but despite the fact she knew she wouldn't be able to catch him with the way he runs, the way he spit out her last name made her cringe. It was full of disgust, sending chills throughout her system.

"Stark! Jace!" _Now that's an accent I'm glad to here._ Jace turned to face Natasha, who rushed to Clint's side, carefully inspecting his wounds. Jace quickly mimicked Natasha's actions, still holding onto an uneasy facial expression, in which Natasha took notice of.

"What the hell happened to you?" Natasha blurted out, not looking at Jace while she asked, but she knew it was directed towards her.

"I was _caught_."

* * *

 **Look at me failingly (is that even a word?) trying to write an Avengers fanfiction. Sigh, but I couldn't help it! I love Pietro so much, and the idea of writing Tony's sister has always been a desire of doing but I never knew how to exactly do it because I don't want it to be a cliche Stark Sister OC type of fanfiction. So with the opportunity of mixing her into it with the Maximoff's hate against the Stark name, I finally found it. Hopefully this is good and I don't get attacked, I remember the last time I did a superhero fic for The Dark Knight I got the nastiest review ever, I cried ha. But I'm confident about this!**

 **Hopefully you've enjoyed this little prologue type of thing because it wasn't very long to be an actual chapter. I can't wait for you guys to get to know Jace, you saw a glimpse of her personality in this when she was talking to Steve haha. As for her weapon, it's like in a gun shaped type of way, or an AK 47 shaped type, that can either shoot arrows or bullets, she prefers arrows. Since she is a Stark, she constructed it, with adding the ability of being able to fly with it (explains her trying to follow Tony in the beginning). Weird I know but it's how I imagine it! Haha.**

 **I've also made a soundtrack on 8tracks I made of this story, this is basically what I hear when I'm writing them or think of PietroxJace. My name is** _moonlightnarry_ **or the link is in my bio!** **Jace is by the way played by Emilia Clarke, with her appearance being like her role as Sarah Connor in Terminator, or just look at this story's cover!**

 **Anyways, I hope to get some feedback! I've posted fics lately with no feedback whatsoever, so I lost inspiration so quickly. So hopefully this is a different outcome! Love you all, till next time.**


	2. chapter one: bombings

**_"We are one in the same." - Starset_**

* * *

The Avengers had accomplished what they wanted. Loki's scepter was finally in the right hands, and that's supposed to make them feel ecstatic and full of pride, but that wasn't the case. At least not for the youngest Stark.

Jace let Natasha be by Clint's side as Dr. Cho came running up to them once they arrived at Avengers Tower, quickly running back to her lab with only Clint and Natasha this time. She let her head remain facing the ground as she passed by her older brother, mentally praying for a miracle that he doesn't question her utter silence back at the ship.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be all smiley and even more cocky than you already are? We got what we wanted, even though Barton was hurt, but he'll be okay." Tony, for once, sounded sincere as he questioned Jace. He adored his little sister, he practically raised her after their parents passed away. Sure, he wasn't the best guardian, but he was always there for her and made sure she had everything she needed and wanted. Besides Pepper, Jace was one of the things he can't live without. He could tell she wasn't okay, and he hoped it was because of Clint but he knew something else had happened to Jace to have her out of words.

His eyes soon meet Jace's, who's were full of an emotion he couldn't quite pick out yet. "I know he's going to be okay, he's Hawkeye. I'm just, tired."

"Oh, you expect me to buy that "I'm tired" bullshit?" Right when Tony finished his sentence with a profanity, Steve had entered the living room just in time to hear what Tony had just said.

"Steve! Tony said a bad language word!" Steve shot the Starks an annoyed glare, while Tony knew exactly what his sister was trying to do, but due to her hilarious remark towards Cap, he let it slide and let his little sister get away with it.

"Very funny, at least I didn't fall off a tree." Jace mentally cursed Natasha, really Nat, out of all the people you could've told you had to tell my grandpa. Jace sent Steve, and her brother, a death glare as they both let out a snicker at what Jace had gone through during the fight.

"Wait, you fell off a tree? You wanted to do a snow angel or what?" Tony kept laughing at his sister's misery, but it quickly turned into a groan when he felt her knuckles connect onto the side of his right shoulder. "At least I wasn't bewitched, Tin Can."

"Jace, I wouldn't be talking when you got cau-" If it weren't for Agent Hill coming in and calling for herself and Steve, Jace would have shot an arrow right at Steve to shut him up before he revealed she was caught by super Sonic. _Wait, I don't even have my arrows with me. Fucking human quarter._

"Steve, I have the profiles on the two enhanced individuals that you and the rest of the team encountered during the battle." Before walking off with Agent Hill, Steve shot Jace a knowing look, inviting her to hear the information about the two people, but most importantly, about Speedy Gonzales. Without glancing up at Tony, she made her way next to Steve, elbowing him quickly as Agent Hill turned her back at them.

"Ow! Jace what the-"

"Language!" Jace walked faster to be beside Agent Hill, who held a tablet in her hands, before Steve was able to defend himself from the now everlasting joke that was going to be used against him forever. _Yep, that's a way to win all my battles with my good old man._

"The woman who attacked Steve and, in other words, bewitched Mr. Stark is named Wanda Maximoff. She has the ability to play with people's minds, as well as reading them. She also has telekinesis and energy projection. Gaining them after she volunteered for Von Strucker's human experiments. She's certainly a danger to this team, considering everything you have all gone through." As Jace's eyes came in contact with Wanda's profile, she couldn't help but feel some sort of sympathy for her. Something must have occurred to Wanda for her to voluntarily accept to be experimented by Von Strucker.

As Agent Hill swiped the screen to the left, Jace felt her saliva get stuck inside her throat as her eyes met the silver haired man's profile displayed in Agent Hill's tablet.

"And the man who Barton and you two encountered goes by the name of Pietro Maximoff, older twin brother of Wanda Maximoff. He also volunteered for Von Strucker's experiments, in which he gained the ability to be faster than the speed of light. Basically supersonic. He and his sister were the only ones who survived such experiments." Steve watched as Jace's eyes were fixated on Pietro Maximoff's facial profile, sending her a concerned look even though he knew she couldn't see it.

"Orphaned at ten when a shell collapsed on their apartment building. Sokovia has had a... rough history, it's nowhere special but it's on the way to everywhere special. Guess they had every 'reason' to accept to be experimented on." The moment Agent Hill mentioned the word shell, Jace felt a lump appear in her throat. _No, no I'm only overthinking. What are the chances of it having to do with Tony?_

"Who in their right mind would accept to be test subjects?" Jace could sense Steve sending Agent Hill a knowing look and she wanted to look up to witness his priceless facial expression, but her eyes couldn't seem to want to stop observing the oldest Maximoff twin.

"Yeah, who would let some scientists test on you and completely change you?" Steve was trying to keep his focus on Agent Hill, but when he caught sight of Jace almost tugging at her tablet which still displayed Pietro Maximoff's profile, he immediately grabbed a hold of the youngest Stark, pulling her into the elevator with her. Steve could feel Jace sending him death glares, but refocused on Hill.

"We're not at war, Captain."

"Well, to them we probably are." Instead of looking at Agent Hill, Steve looked down at Jace as he let out those words. Right when Agent Hill's roster disappeared as the elevator's doors closed, Steve turned to completely face the brunette, gaining a groan out of her.

"Look Steve, your lectures may have effect while we're out in a battle or during a game of beer pong, but that's not working right now." Steve quickly caught Jace's hand as she attempted to press the button to her room, sending her one of his famous fatherly glares.

"Let me go Star Spangled Banner before I shoot up an arrow up your - wait, pardon my language - where the sun don't shine." When Steve let out a slight chuckle, Jace stiffened her wrist in his grip, finally escaping from Steve's hold. "Don't laugh Steve!"

"I'd take that threat more serious if you actually had your arrows." Jace mentally cursed Natasha again for telling Steve everything about her encounter with Pietro Maximoff. "Why did Nat have tell you out of the people she could've told? You're never going to let me forget about it."

"Maybe it's because I actually care about you. I show it whenever I let you win a bickering argument." Before Jace was able to start another bickering argument with him, Steve lay his right arm on her shoulder and looked down at her. "I saw the way you kept looking at Maximoff's profile. Jace, don't let whatever he said or did get to you. You're Jace fucking Stark - _don't you dare say language you'll ruin the moment_ \- you're a genius and an Avenger. The only thing you should be concerned about is when he said 'next time' because maybe there will be a next time, but then you'll get to shove an arrow at him where the sun don't shine." Jace let herself get pulled into a hug by Steve, feeling his chin rest gently on the top of her head.

"Your father would be so _proud_ of you." Jace had to squeeze her eyes shut, fighting to not let a single tear fall off at the mention of Howard Stark. All she ever wanted to do is make her father proud, even if he wasn't here, even if he wasn't the best father in the world by the little she remembered of him.

Her mind resisted from listening to Steve as it raced back to how Pietro Maximoff had spit out Stark at her before he sped off.

 _He wouldn't be proud of that._

* * *

Jace stood in between her older brother and Thor, whom she'd call her best friend to anybody who asked. Thor always reminded her of how much of a warrior she was, even trying to convince her to one day sneak into Asgard and train with his friends. He trusted her that much, and that made Jace feel normal for once. Despite Thor being from another planet entirely and them both being Avengers, he was her little - well, big - ray of sunshine. Normally, spending time with him would ease any stress or overthinking Jace would experience, but that wasn't the case tonight.

"Jane is better." Jace had only been a bit entertained at hearing her brother and her best friend bicker about whose of their partners was the best and smartest of the patch, but her thoughts were eating her alive making it impossible for her to let out a laugh.

She soon felt an arm pull her in close, smashing her face into his chest. "Well, I have two leading ladies in my life, and they're both smart, independent, and have saved my ass more times than I'd like to admit!" Jace rolled her eyes at Tony's attempt to win the argument, biting his free finger from his left hand that was keeping her face smashed against his chest.

"Ow! Jace! I thought we were past the biting phase when you turned 4, that was such a traumatizing part of my life." Expecting Jace to at least let out a laugh or a retort to his joke, Tony frowned at his sister as she only took a sip out of her drink. Thor and Tony shared similar confused expressions as they both expected the sarcastic side of the young Stark to be unleashed and were greatly shocked when it wasn't.

"Lady Jace, why so glum? What's got my little, um, what do those puny human teenagers call it... ah! What's got my little _bff_ so pouty?" Finally, a small smile appeared on Jace's lips at Thor's usage of teenage slang. She wanted to tell him, she especially wanted to tell Tony about Pietro Maximoff. Jace wanted to interrogate her brother and ask him if he had done something intentionally to the Maximoff's or to their people to give them a reason to despise the Stark name. But she couldn't. Jace couldn't see herself questioning Tony just to calm down her own conscious. He'd changed so much, and she was more prouder of being _his sister_ than a Stark in general.

"I'm, I'm just a little tired that's all. You guys keep your little fight going on, I'm going to go, um, wake myself up a bit." Jace slid her drink onto the nearest bar counter, running off before her brother or her best friend could stop her.

Once Jace entered at her bedroom, she slumped down at the edge of her queen sized bed. She was angry. Angry at herself for not being able to enjoy herself with her family at the party that was occurring right outside these walls. Angry at Pietro Maximoff for occupying more than a third of her thoughts when all he had did was say four sentences to her before going sonic on her. _I can't keep being like this. If there is going to be a next time like Pietro and even Steve said, I have to know more. I need too._

Ready to signal Jarvis to pull out any information on the enhanced Maximoff, Jace stopped herself. _Jarvis will most likely tell Tony that I'm searching up Speedy Gonzales instead of waking myself up, nope, can't trust you this one time Jarvis._

The youngest Stark searched her nightstand, pulling out a tablet identical to the one Agent Hill carried around, this one even having every S.H.I.E.L.D file she needed, just like Hill's. _If I couldn't get my hands on hers, might as well transfer all of her files onto mine, yep, much easier for a Stark._ Jace couldn't waste any more time, if she took any longer either her brother, Thor, or Steve would barge in and then the endless questions about why she is doing research on Pietro Maximoff would never stop.

Waiting for the results after typing in his name, Jace glared at a video to Pietro, alongside his sister, participate on some of the riots against The Avengers. She let out a sigh, this would only make her overthinking worse. They had been wanting to do what they did to herself and the rest of the team, but why was that driving Jace crazy? She knows some people just don't like the Avengers, and she respected that opinion, she'd still save their lives in a heartbeat if they needed it. _But Pietro and Wanda were superhuman now, it's almost as if they went through that whole drastic experiment to gain the power to destroy us, to destroy me._

Her uprising anger soon fueled down once she began reading about his early life. Hill had mentioned it before how they lost their parents, but not how they survived it. Jace felt like the lump on her throat from earlier appeared again as it looked like it was a terrorist attack, making her suspicion even more accurate.

The youngest Stark was well aware of what her brother did with such explosive weapons before, he created them and sold them, not caring what and how they were going to be used. Even though he wasn't that way anymore, Jace will always feel a bit of anger at the fact of how that could have stained the Stark name. She knew about how much her father was accused back in the day and how determined he was to clear his name, and he did. Tony tried to do the same, and he had, but probably not to the people who were affected by his own inventions.

The brunette mentally began to pray, pray that the only reason Pietro spat out her name that way was because she and her brother were Avengers. She was afraid of how she'd feel if her brother's invention was the cause of the passing of their parents, which was obviously one of the biggest reasons the drove them to accept Von Strucker's horrible proposition. She knew very well how it felt to lose her parents, and so did Tony. Even though it pained her, the Maximoff's shouldn't hold something Tony didn't have any control over once he handed the weapons over. He's changed, and they were going to have to accept it the easy way, or the hard way.

Right when she was about to continue reading over the exact procedures of the oldest Maximoff twin's performed experiment, the sound of her bedroom door slamming open almost caused her to lose grip of her tablet.

"Ever heard of a knock?! Dammit Ton, you never learn." Jace tried to cover her previous tone of voice with a sarcastic one as she quickly deleted all of Pietro Maximoff's files before Tony could come in closer. "Um, my tower, my rules."

"Our tower. Don't tell Brucey that, he might turn green." Tony was a bit happier at the sound of his sister's usual attitude, but the fact she hadn't faced him yet wasn't fully satisfying him. Walking towards her, he noticed Jace's shoulders tense up, making him plump on top of her bed, resulting in her dropping something in her hands.

"A tablet? That's your definition of waking yourself up?" Tony only grinned at his sister when she gave him a look that could kill if it could. "I was, checking my reflection. I p-put some water on my f-ace, you know, to wake myself up. I had to do a little of my makeup again, geez Tony, you should know this already."

"And you couldn't, um, well I don't know, check your reflection on the huge mirror you have right there?" Jace could see Tony was having fun proving her wrong every time, which was probably her easiest way to prevent from getting caught, so she went along with it.

"I was too lazy. Now, that I feel brand new and awake, let's go down there before Rhodey runs of stories to tell." Jace kicked her tablet with the edge of her heel to slide underneath her bed, making sure the screen display was out of her brother's sight. Walking towards Tony, she only pretended to gag when he offered his forearm to make it seem as if he was escorting her to a ball, but ultimately decided to take up the offer. _Maybe it'll make him less suspicious, plus he owes me for not escorting me in my Sweet Sixteen for being in a damn casino._

"You know, if you aren't fully awake, I'm sure Thor will give into giving some of his Thunder juice just to see you all jumpy and happy. But it'll certainly make you into a ticking time bomb, let's prevent that."

 _Yeah, we don't need another bomb to explode._

* * *

 **I felt like this is such a boring chapter, sigh. I felt like I could've written it better but it's three in the morning and I just wanted to update haha. I tried to show a little of Tony's, Steve's, and Thor's relationship with Jace in this chapter besides a little Pietro/Jace action. And even Howard and Jace, because this information will be important for later on the story, trust me. By the way, the reason she mentioned Jarvis like nothing was because she doesn't know about Ultron, or what he's done. Just a heads up, Jace is not going to be happy.  
**

 **In the next chapter I will finally be able to write from Pietro's view, but it's still in third person, ya feel? I'm excited! And also Ultron will finally debut, that scene was left out in this chapter to fit into the next. I'm still debating whether to write the scene exactly that way, or make next chapter through Pietro's eyes. Like instead of writing that scene, I can maybe write about if Pietro has been thinking about our little Stark? Or maybe both! I don't know yet, help me out with your suggestions! They're greatly appreciated guys!**

 **I'll like to give a shoutout to my two reviewers, Aly and AvengerFrost! And all the people who faved and followed! It means a lot to me! I hope I get some feedback on this chapter and on my problem above! Love you all!**


	3. chapter two: inside my head

_**"Before we turn into a monster, before we turn into a monster with 2 heads." - Coleman Hell.**_

* * *

After Tony had dragged his sister out of her room, Jace had actually been able to loosen up a bit and enjoy the rest of the party. Luckily, she hadn't drunk herself to a condition where she would have been stupid enough to try to lift Thor's hammer as all of the Avengers, alongside Helen and Maria, sat together in the living room. Obviously failing to lift Thor's mighty hammer, Tony had to find an explanation to justify his failed attempts.

"I have a simpler theory, you are all not worthy.." Jace and the girls were watching in the sidelines as Thor argued with the rest of the male Avengers.

"Wow _bff_ , that hurt." Now that Jace had entered the argument, all the Avengers knew that the Asgardian had no chance in winning against the youngest Stark. Before Thor had a chance to even try to fight off his best friend's fighting remark, a piercing noise was projected all around Avengers Tower, bringing Jace back to her paranoid state she had been earlier. Closing her eyes in order to regain her stability, her ears caught sound of metal hitting the tiled floor as it came closer to the group. _Crap, I know that's not Tony_. Once opening her eyes, Jace followed the eyes of the rest of her teammates, and felt her breath get stuck in her throat as she came sight with what had intruded Avengers Tower.

"No… how could you be worthy?" The moment the machine spoke and Jace took account of the familiar gear it was dressed in, she knew what, or better said _who_ , was responsible for this. And it didn't feed well in Jace's mind after what she had found out about the Maximoff twins earlier. "You're all _killers_."

"Stark." Jace didn't know _or care_ which one of the two Stark siblings Steve was talking to, she immediately walked over to her brother as he called out for JARVIS. She felt a wave of worry when the Stark siblings didn't get the usual immediate response from JARVIS.

"I'm sorry, I was asleep. Or, I had a dream…" Jace quickly shot her brother a look of despair as the robot began to walk back and forth. "This terrible noise, and I was tangled. And, strings… I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy."

"You killed someone?" That's when it hit Jace, and the young Stark couldn't explain the emotions that had just slammed into her. "Oh my god, Jarvis…" Tony knew his sister like the palm of his hand and threw his right arm up to catch his sister before she let her emotions get the best of her. He couldn't let his own blood get hurt by something he was responsible for.

"Sorry Ms. Stark, it wouldn't have been my first call. But, down in the real world we're faced with ugly choices. _You_ should know that." Tony tighten his arm around his sister as the guilt began rushing into him, knowing that he was somehow responsible for this, even if it wasn't his idea at all.

"Who sent you?" Tony wasn't the only getting aggravated at the machine provoking the young Stark, but so was Thor. Before Jace was able to let out a remark to disguise the fact that the machine's words had actually left a mark on her, she felt it all get replaced with confusion as a recording of her brother's voice was let out by the robot.

"Ultron." Once that word was slipped out of Bruce's mouth, Jace was no longer confused, she was angry. She had in a number of occasions heard Tony and Bruce speak about their ultimate dream of protecting their world from outside threats. But that's all they assured her it was, a dream. Jace couldn't help but feel betrayed by her own brother, they always had a pact that they would never have secrets between them. _But wait, I'm keeping him from knowing I was researching Pietro... I'm no better. Ultron is right._

"In flesh... Or no, not yet." Jace shrugged off her brother's arm off her, sending Tony a glare as she felt her gun-arrow being tugged behind her. _Thank you Thor, this is why you're my best friend_. The young Stark had no interest in hearing what this _monster_ had left to say, she wanted to blast it to the next dimension. _Then maybe Tony while I'm at it_.

Before Jace could refocus, she felt herself being thrown to the floor, with Tony shielding her from the now emerging corrupted Iron Legion. The look the two siblings shared crushed Tony's pride even more than she already it, knowing that his sister was utterly disappointed in him. Without saying a word, Tony felt himself being thrown to the floor with his sister already up. He then felt a table knife being shoved at him by his little sister before she began firing at the Iron Legions coming at the two.

"I'm mad at you, but I can't live without you. So get up and help me." Jace served as a back spot for her brother as they raced upstairs, shooting bullets instead of arrows out of her weapon at every Iron Legion that was near them. She felt her heart skip multiple beats when she saw her brother floating in mid air, trying to stab the knife into the robot.

"Tony!" Hearing the concern out of his sister only frustrated Tony even more as he struggled to destroy one of his own creations. "One second little sister!" The struggle was becoming too much for Jace to just stand and watch, and she soon found herself using her weapon's power to fly off towards her brother and the corrupted robot.

"Jace Olivia Stark are you serious?!"

"Yes I am, now stab!" Once Jace hit the robot in its upper body enough to make it weak, Tony stuck the table knife into the robot, bringing himself and Jace crashing down to the floor as it was finally destroyed. Before the two siblings were able to speak, Ultron had taken control once again.

"You want to protect the world, but you don't want to change it." She wanted to cry, and Tony knew it. Jace was strong, she was strong enough to be an Avenger, but Ultron was different. He knew all of them from scratch, and he was just born a while ago. But Jace refused to be weak, much less to Ultron.

"And what makes you think you can change it? You're alone." The Avengers wanted for once stop Jace from provoking one of her signature fights, they couldn't take the idea of her getting hurt as much as already was.

"Oh, Ms. Stark. I'm not alone. And I know that you know that _very well_." Jace felt all of her teammates' eyes land on her once they heard Ultron's bold statement, leaving the young Stark confused at first, but realization quickly hit her. _No, he knows about my research. He absorbed Jarvis, meaning all of our information. Shit._

"There's only one path to peace... The Avengers' extinct-" Jace wanted to run up and hug Thor for not letting Ultron finish his statement, letting out a deep sigh as she saw Ultron collapse into pieces. She could already sense all of the questions Tony wanted to throw at her at that moment after what Ultron accused her of, but as he muttered his last words, Jace knew it wasn't the end. Ultron had information that incriminated the young Stark, and she only prayed it wouldn't be released to the one person she actually didn't want to know.

 _Pietro Maximoff is going to hate the Starks even more now._

* * *

Pietro found himself playing around with the arrows he had technically stolen as he followed Wanda to where Ultron was leading them to, more and more as time went by from the last time he saw the youngest Stark.

He was positive that she didn't know who he was, much less his name, even if she was a _damn Stark_. But he knew hers, he always has, and he wished he didn't. Just looking at her brought back memories of that day. Pietro didn't care if she didn't have anything to do with the bombings that killed his parents, she'd probably defend and kill for Tony, just like he would for Wanda.

Jace Stark was an obstacle in his absolute revenge on the man who was responsible for he and his sister's sufferings, he knew that. The thought of destroying the Avengers as a whole should still continue to be easy for the Sokovian to do, but the more he played with Jace Stark's arrows, the once easy plan seemingly began to break down in his mind.

Wanda could read what her brother was thinking, and it took everything inside of her to not explode in red. Pietro wasn't one to second doubt himself, he moved too fast for anyone to catch up to him and was angered at it. So the fact that the ultimate enemy had been able to get into her brother's mind and doubt everything they had fought for.

"She is the enemy, brother. She is of the blood that killed our blood. Don't let a Stark kill us again." Wanda refocused on the robotic machine in front of her, feeling satisfied as she read off her brother's mind which was now full of anger, refilling his desire to accomplish their plan.

Pietro reminisced that day to Ultron, the day he lost his parents, almost lost his life. It's what he needed to remember in order to destroy all of the doubts the younger Stark was making him feel. The images of her last name being printed onto the bomb that had laid three feet away from Wanda and himself and her roster flashed together as he finished the story to Ultron.

"We waited for two days for Tony _Stark_ , to kill us." As Wanda spat out the last name Stark, she looked over at Pietro, who knew exactly what his twin sister was doing, and he wanted to thank her for it.

"We will make it right. We will destroy the Avengers, _torture_ the _Stark's_. Because you know, there is two of them." As Ultron stated the obvious, Pietro wanted to slap himself for feeling uneasy at the mention of Jace Stark, and the way Ultron said it without remorse.

"I'm impressed by you two, you've already gotten inside _both_ of their heads." Pietro glanced at his twin sister, not having to say out loud what he was thinking since she had already read it off his mind. "I only was able to mess with Tony Stark's mind. I didn't come in contact with Jace Stark the day of the battle."

"You didn't, Wanda. But your brother here did. May I say Pietro, good job. You didn't even need mind control powers to get inside the little princess' head." Pietro didn't know whether to question Ultron more about the young Stark, as he didn't want to have any more reasons for her to be inside _his_ mind. But Ultron didn't need permission as he continued on about Jace Stark.

"She's been researching about you, Pietro. I guess you left a mighty impression on her. She's quite of a ticking time bomb - no pun intended - or, maybe you made her that way." The oldest Maximoff didn't know if he was more angry or relieved at Ultron's revelations about Jace's recent actions, because he felt less guilty now that he knew that he had also been messing with her head just like she was. But angry at the idea of her being one step ahead of him, perhaps putting the puzzle pieces together and knowing why he hates what she comes from. Pietro had taken notice of the way Jace had realized the hatred he used to spit out her last name before he sped off.

"But my oh my, is she smart. Her IQ is unbelievable, so I wouldn't be shocked if she already knows exactly why the Maximoff twins have it out for the Stark's. Probably already told her brother, and together they could be planning a plan to finish what they started that day you both lost your parents. We can't let that happen, and we won't." That was it. Ultron had successfully alienated the doubts in Pietro's mind about Jace Stark and filled them with his original revengeful thoughts towards her brother, and now, herself.

 _I'm not letting her catch me. Not before I catch her._

* * *

 **Maaaaaaaaaan, sorry for taking a few days to update! I was busy, but here I am! At 5 AM haha, but it's worth it! I feel like I dragged on the first scene of the chapter too much and I was initially only going to write Pietro, but I needed to write that scene to establish Tony + Jace a little more and** _ **her**_ **conflict with Ultron. I hope I wrote Pietro right, I had to rewrite that scene sooooo much. And it wasn't even long enough, ugh.**

 **But I am SO excited for the next chapter. I've been dying to write** _ **actual**_ **Jace + Pietro scenes ever since the prologue, and next chapter is the next fighting scene so yay! I have big plans for it, I'm so excited!**

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Shoutout to all my reviewers to the past chapter and for those who favorited/followed it! I AM ALMOST AT 1K READS! THAT'S INSANE IT'S ONLY BEEN THREE CHAPTERS WITH THIS ONE. Man I love you guys!**

 **I'm also a vidder, and I made two videos of Pietro and Jace, the links are in my bio!**

 **Leave some feedback please, it means so so so so much. I can't express it any more, it motivates me so well. I want to know how you feel about Jace so far! And the slow, but good development of Jace + Pietro! So I hope I can get some more! Till next time (:**


	4. chapter three: secrets

_**"And I'm caught in the crossfire of my own thoughts. The color of my blood is all I see on the rocks, as you sail from me." - Ellie Goulding.**_

* * *

"He erased and took everything. What more is there to argue about?" While still facing the destroyed pieces of Ultron's former robotic body that were laid upon a lab table, Jace had finally inserted herself into the discussion arising between the Avengers. She had been trying to avoid any involvement into the argument, even staying quiet when Thor had barged in to manhandle Tony, in hopes of not being questioned by anybody over what Ultron had accused the young Stark of.

"I just don't understand. Tony, you built this program. Why is it trying to kill us?" Dr. Cho had been the only one to follow up on Jace's words, which resulted into her older brother releasing a chuckle, much to the Avenger's dismay. _God dammit Tony, not now_.

"Is this really terrible? It is, it's _so_ terrible." The tone of Tony's voice was enough to make Jace fully turn around from Ultron's remains to face the oldest Stark, giving him a shocked and disappointed look. "Tony, this could've been avoided if you just would have told us _all_ about your "Ultron" idea. I thought we were over this whole secrets issue."

"No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, but over the whole "secret" issue? According to Ultron, I'm not the only Stark hiding something from all of us." Now every remaining Avenger had their attention focused on the Stark siblings, Thor and Steve ready to prevent the uprising altercation to implode. Jace began to walk towards her brother, not breaking her intense stare into Tony's eyes as she tried to hide the anger her brother's words had been able to cause inside of her.

"At least my "secret" wasn't about creating a murderous robot that wants to destroy - actually, wait, cause the _extinction_ of the Avengers." Tony stood speechless at the words that his sister had just let out, not wanting to continue fighting with her. Tony and Jace rarely fought, and if they were to fight it was always about who's experiment was better in the lab or whenever Jace would go out to a mission without giving him the heads up. But besides that, Tony treated his little sister like the beacon of light she had always been to him due to his obvious immense brotherly love he has towards her, and because of his guiltiness he will always have due to believing he didn't raise his sister the way he should have in the early years of their parent's death. Tony didn't want to continue this argument with Jace anymore, he didn't want to taint the now perfect, loving relationship they had been able to build. But the young Stark sibling didn't share the same mentality.

"But hey, it isn't the first, or _only_ , murderous item you've created. Am I right?" All of Jace's thoughts raced towards the oldest Maximoff twin the moment she let those tense words out, and all she felt was regret. She mentally slapped herself multiple times once her eyes caught sight of Tony's eyes, which held shock mixed with hurt. Jace cursed Pietro Maximoff, angered at the fact that this almost like obsession towards a man who she knows hates her family had caused her to go against her own flesh and blood. Just earlier when the youngest Stark discovered the possible reason why the Maximoffs despise the Stark name, she had recognized how much effort Tony had put in to change his ways and that no matter what she'd stand by her brother. _Well I just screwed that up_.

"He did something right, and he did it right here. The Avengers were supposed to be different than S.H.I.E.L.D." Steve had decided to step in and put a halt to the Stark family discussion, eyeing Jace with a hard glare as he spoke. Tony stuck to his gut and erased Jace's recent retort off of his mind, focusing on the rest of the team, only feeding more regret into Jace's system.

"We're the Avengers. We bust arms dealers all the live long day, but that up there, that's the end game. How were you planning to beat them?" Jace wasn't sure who Tony was directing his question towards to. If it was to Steve, the whole team, or herself, but either way the desperateness in his voice only made Jace feel worse about her actions.

"Together." Steve's words led to the Stark siblings finally engaging into eye contact, both stares holding similar emotions. The young Stark couldn't handle looking at her brother's hurt state knowing that she had been the cause of it, leading her to abandon her teammates and walking out of the laboratory. Thor and Steve slowing shifted their gaze from the youngest Stark to the oldest Stark, who only felt worse after watching his sister lose all hope.

* * *

Jace had successfully been able to camp out in her room without getting approached by any of her team members, much less her older brother. It had been at least two hours since she had royally screwed up towards Tony. She knew she shouldn't be surprised that Tony hadn't approached her since then, Jace knew it was only appropriate that she would be the one to make the first move by apologizing. Like Steve had said, they have to try to beat Ultron _together_. And that wasn't going to happen of the two Stark siblings didn't even speak to each other.

Quietly slipping out of her room, Jace tried her best to not be noticed in order to avoid any lectures from Steve or Clint. Normally, Jace would ask JARVIS for a heads up if Tony was in his bedroom or in the lab as always, but she couldn't do that anymore. _I already miss Jarvis_. _Screw you, Ultron_.

As she arrived at Tony's bedroom door, Jace began to debate whether to knock or not since she was used to just barging in and annoying her brother for fun, _but maybe that wasn't the right thing to do tonight_. Jace ultimately laid two quiet knocks upon the door, waiting for a response. When she didn't hear anything, Jace laid another knock on the door, but this time the door just slowly began to open. Expecting to see Tony in the front door as she walked in, Jace sighed as her brother was nowhere to be found in his room. _Great, he's still at the lab_.

Ready to head out the door and reach the lab, Jace stopped her actions as her eyes caught sight of a certain picture positioned on one of Tony's night stands. Lifting it up gently from its position, Jace felt a smile tug on her lips as she studied the picture of her sixteen year old self in an embrace from Tony. It was the day of her sweet sixteen, a party Tony had made a bigger deal than Jace would have wanted it to be. _Oh, who am I kidding? I wanted my sweet sixteen to be a damn ball, and Tony made sure of that_.

"God, you were such a brat that day." Jace rolled her eyes at the comment, knowing who's voice it belonged to. The young Stark's eyes turned to come in contact with the oldest Stark, who surprisingly held a somewhat small smile.

"Hey! I had every reason to be, especially after you came an hour late and missed my introduction because you were at a casino."

"Excuse you, I was out winning your birthday money. You didn't complain when I brought you home all that cash." Now Tony mimicked his sister's actions of slowly sitting on the edge of his bed, slightly grabbing a hold of the picture in her hands. "Tony, you're a billionaire. You didn't need to win my birthday money. Stop using that excuse." Tony only laughed at Jace's response as his attention was focused on the photo in his hands.

"You looked like a princess that day. Look at how damn happy you were."

"All thanks to you." Jace was now fully turned to face her brother, who was still looking down at the photograph. "Ton, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said back in the lab. You've changed so much for the better and I couldn't be any more prouder of being your sister. It's just-" She stopped herself, not sure if she could continue on with her words since it meant she had to tell Tony about the Maximoffs.

"I'm not going to lie, that hurt. I wanted to throw you off the tower at that moment, but then I'd probably get suited up and catch you before you fell so what was the point in that. But what concerns me the most is what Ultron said to you. Jace, you know something we don't. I know I'm no one to question you about secrets but if it could help us in some way, tell me." Tony noticed the deep sigh Jace let out once he finished talking, making him even more concerned for his little sister.

"He's not alone. Other than the corrupted Iron Legion, he's going to try to get more allies, if he hasn't already."

"Jace, what are yo-"

"I went behind your back, and Steve's since he told me not to do it either. I researched about those two enhanced people we encountered at the battle, specifically the male one, Pietro Maximoff, the one I had an encounter one. They're special Tony, and I guess Ultron took interest in them once he saw the files I was looking at since he absorbed all of our data." Jace tried to disguise her nervous facial expression so her brother couldn't notice that she was still hiding another part of the story. The actual reason why she was researching Pietro Maximoff in the first place.

"What makes you think they'd accept Ultron's offer? It was one thing they'd fight us at HYDRA's station since that's where they were made if you think about it, but side with Ultron? What reason could they possibly have to stoop that low?" _Maybe because they hate our guts more or the same as Ultron does_. Jace didn't know whether to tell Tony the rest of the story, not knowing who he'd be more mad at. He'd always tell her to never care about what people said or thought about the Stark family, there's always going to be people who love us and people who hate us. _So why the hell do I care about what Pietro Maximoff thinks of us_?

"Believe me, they have their reasons. But I can't help but think this is all my fault. Ultron wouldn't have known about the Maximoffs as fast as he did if I wouldn't have let curiosity get the best of me." Jace had decided not to tell her brother about the real reason she researched about Pietro Maximoff. She didn't want him to know that the Sokovian was the reason why she mentioned his old ways in their earlier argument.

"Well yeah, it kinda is your fault." Next thing Tony knew he was holding his shoulder in pain as his sister punched him for his remark. "Ow! Feisty one you are."

"Only I get to say when it's my fault, you're not allowed. Makes me feel worse than I already do." Jace's lips went from a frown to a bit of a smile as she felt her brother's right arm bring her in closer to him. "Give yourself a break kiddo. They may be the... what again? Maximan's? Maxi-"

"Maximoff, Tony. Maximoff."

Tony lifted his arms up in a playful surrender way with a sarcastic look on his face as he looked at the annoyed look on his sister's face. "Alright, _Maximoff_. Geez Jace, got a little crush on super sonic? That'd explain why you'd go behind our backs to research more on him."

"You're an idiot."

"Yes, but a smart idiot who happens to be your brother. And together we'll kick Speedy's and Witchy's asses, they have no idea what's coming." Jace tried to not sigh loudly as her brother muffled the top of her head after confidently finishing his words. She didn't want to worry him even more, much less make him feel even more guilty as she knew he already was due to the mishap of Ultron.

 _But that's the thing, they do know what's coming. They know us too much Tony._

* * *

"Jace, you are not coming with us. Stay with Barton." The youngest Stark sent Captain America a look that could kill as they prepared to enter the building in which they had tracked down Ultron in. _Seriously Steve, right when we're about to fight you decide to act all grandfatherly_?

"As much as I love fighting alongside Clint, I'm going in with you, Thor, and Tony. I can fly and shoot things with this thing too you know." Steve looked back at Thor, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, and Tony in hopes of them backing him up in his efforts of preventing Jace from entering with them, but only sighed as they all gave him nothing.

"Stay beside me at _all times_. Tony's going up and entering from another way. And _no_ , you can't enter with Tony." The rest of the Avengers only laughed a bit as they took notice of Jace following Thor and Steve's heels but not without mimicking his possible serious facial expressions when he barked out orders to the young Stark.

Jace felt her grip on her signature weapon harden as arguing voices became clearer and clearer as they approached the entrance. It's as if Thor sensed the uneasy feelings Jace was experiencing as he settled his right hand on her shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Jace knew Thor so well that just by looking at his eyes he knew exactly what he was trying to say, he didn't even have to speak. _He's not going to let anything happen to me_.

Awaiting for Steve's signal to enter through the door that the voices were coming from, a semi robotic-human like voice roared in anger right after a scream was let out. _I guess we don't need Steve's signal after all_.

"Don't compare me with Stark! He's a sickness!" Knowing exactly who those words belonged too, Jace now only felt anger rise in her at the way her last name was being expressed, especially knowing they were specifically talking about her own brother. Before she could say anything to get the attention on them, Jace looked up to see her brother enter through the roof, gaining all the attention on him.

"Aw, junior. You're going to break your old man's heart." Despite Steve's orders, Jace left his side to go beside Tony, resting her elbow on his metal arm shoulder, her eyes solely rested on Tony, not taking notice that Ultron had _certain_ company.

"You know, this is not how I pictured my first nephew being at all." Jace didn't know if it was the smartest thing to do, but knowing she had gotten to Ultron made her throw a smile to her brother of success.

On the other side of the argument, Pietro Maximoff had thrown aside whatever was in his possession the moment he heard that god forsaken snarky voice. He was ready to finally get his hands on Tony Stark, and nothing was to get in the way of that. But as that familiar, sarcastic filled voice ringed through his ears, Pietro wanted to curse everything the moment his eyes laid upon Jace Stark. _You have got to be kidding me_.

"I am nothing related to you, Stark's. And I will break you if I have too." Pietro didn't know why it was irking him that the youngest Stark hadn't even took notice of his presence in the fight, to caught up in defending her own towards the robotic machine.

Jace's attention was now focused on her best friend, who decided to break the commencing argument before an unnecessary battle broke out. "We don't have to break anything."

"Clearly you've never made an omelette." Ultron's words only earned him a cringe from Jace's behalf, still not moving her eyes from Thor. _Wow, maybe this guy is actually Tony's child, he sure has the Stark humor_.

"He beat me by one second." Before Jace had the chance to decide to either laugh or give her brother a confused look, a familiar accent rang through her ears as her eyes finally caught sight of what she had been oblivious to.

"Oh, this is funny, Mr. Stark. Is this what's comfortable? Like old times?" Despite Pietro specifically directing his words towards Tony, Jace caught sight of the oldest Maximoff throwing her small glances before retorting his eyes towards the nearby bombs. At that moment, Jace's suspicions of why Pietro Maximoff hated the Stark name so much were confirmed, and the youngest Stark didn't know how to feel about it. _No, screw this. I can't let this and much less him get inside my head right now. Ultron is the focus_.

Not letting her brother say anything to Pietro, Jace lifted her arm from Tony's shoulder and openly tugged on her weapon. "This was never his life." The youngest Stark was determined to make it clear to the Maximoff's and Ultron that she was ready to defend her team, and especially her own flesh and blood against all. _You're not getting inside my head Maximoff. Not today_.

"You two could still walk away from this." For some reason, half of Jace wanted Pietro and his twin sister to listen to Steve's words and walk away. While the other half wanted them to stay so she could rip the offensive words they speak about her brother and perhaps even herself. Pietro immediately caught sight of Jace's confused facial expression, sending yet another wave of doubt inside of him. _Pietro, no. I finally have them right in front of me! I can't let this damn princess inside your head again._

"Oh, we will." Wanda decided to step in as she read what was going through her brother's head again, only angering her more. But all it did was pump her up even more for the soon to be battle.

It wasn't the same deal for the youngest Stark and the oldest Maximoff as they both zoned out the next few exchange of words between the people in their sides, too busy sending each other mixed facial expressions. Pietro felt himself get a bit uneasy as he saw Jace holding onto her weapon, not knowing if he'd be able to hurt her if it came to battle and that was angering him. _She's a damn Stark, this what I've been waiting to do_!

Before Jace could even process and analyze one of the facial expressions by Pietro, her attention shifted from the silver haired male to the sound of her brother being sent crashing to the wall. Quickly lifting her weapon to unleash a blue shield to protect herself and Steve from the incoming corrupted Iron Legion, she loudly cursed as she felt the familiar quick breeze race past herself, Steve, and Thor.

Right when she turned off her blue shield, she used the side of her weapon to hit one of the robots in the head, giving Thor the chance to hit them with his hammer. Jace then felt Steve's arm wrap around her waist, lifting her up and running towards safety as she kept shooting bullets instead of arrows at the incoming robots and now what seemed like men.

"Jace, please stay here and hit how many men or robots you can. But don't you dare-" Steve wasn't able to finish his orders to Jace as he was unbelievably quickly thrown across the room with what seemed like a punch. Ready to shoot at whatever attacked Steve, Jace felt herself become frozen as it was revealed that it was Pietro Maximoff who attacked Steve. As he rushed off, Jace gave Steve a look as she began walking.

"Sorry Steve, but I'm not staying here." Before Steve was able to fight Jace, she was already up mid air by using her weapon's flying power, shooting at anything coming at her as her eyes looked around for the oldest Maximoff.

Jace felt herself grow more frustrated as she kept shooting non stop at all the items coming at her, not realizing how much time had gone by and how her inventory of bullets and arrows was running out. Her focus was on finding Pietro and giving him what he deserves. But as she began to notice that one by one her teammates seemingly put their defensively done, Jace settled down on the floor, then finally realizing she was running out of arrows. _Dammit, where's Clint when I need him_?

The young Stark knew better than to yell out Hawkeye's name as she didn't want to call more attention on herself in her state. As she kept walking more into the halls of the building, Jace was ready to use the edge of her gun shaped weapon to hit anything that decided to came at her.

Just a story above where the young Stark was located, Clint grew worried at none of his teammates communicating with him through their earpieces. It didn't take a genius to put the puzzle pieces together and know that Wanda Maximoff had messed with his teammates heads. Ready to go out and search for them, the sound of footsteps caught his attention. The moment his eyes finally caught sight of who those footsteps belonged to and what was coming towards the person, he was too late.

"JACE! LOOK BACK!" Jace quickly whipped her head up instead of back as she recognized Clint's loud voice. But before she was able to let anything out, she felt herself losing stability, beginning to open and close her eyes, hoping that it would fix what was going on. But Jace couldn't stop herself from losing her balance and fall into the floor, barely able to see Clint hop down to where she was but not before he threw a electrifying arrow towards Wanda Maximoff, who was able to be the second Maximoff to get into Jace Stark's head.

"Hey, hey! Jace, come on it's okay. Let's g-" Jace then barely saw Clint's body being thrown through glass before she was even able to process what Clint was trying to tell her. Unsuccessfully trying to let out a word, Jace's vision went blank.

Clint quickly tried to recover from the sudden attack just to meet with the person who had thrown him across the room, Pietro Maximoff. Barton noticed that the man was carrying his twin sister, but also noticed that his eyes flickered down to the floor. _Shit, no. Jace_!

Pietro's eyes couldn't help but take notice of Jace laying down, helpless on the floor right in front of him. He was ready to take off with Wanda, but then he felt as if a light went off in his head. _What a better way to complete my revenge on Tony than to take away something he loves, just like he did to me_.

Before Barton was able to get up and stop Pietro from doing what he knew he was going to do, his eyes caught sight of Pietro know carrying Wanda on one side and his teammate on the other, quickly raving out of sight.

Clint sighed, beginning to loudly curse as Tony's voice began to ring through his earpiece.

"Barton! What's going on? Why isn't anybody coming through?"

"Tony, please. Don't freak out."

Tony then felt something hit him inside, not wanting to believe what he thought could have happened. "Barton. What happened? Come on tell me! Banner is about to lose his shit!"

"Stark, _he_ took Jace."

* * *

 _ **OH SHIIIIIIT. PIETRO OH NO YOU DIDN'T. This was so long, sigh. It's the longest chapter I have written so far! I felt as if it was rushed and confusing in the end since I tried to capture Pietro and Jace's thoughts throughout the battle, also Clint's in the end. It's almost 4 am, give me some credit haha.**_

 _ **So here is when the changes in AoU come out to play in my story, since I can't follow the exact same plot with a new character. I don't just want to add Jace into it, I want to explore her into it and let you guys see how she is! Which is why I let Wanda mind control her, because her vision is going to be very important to her development. It's going to be in the next chapter!**_

 _ **This chapter also really explored Tony and Jace's relationship as well, since this is not only a Pietro + OC story, it's a Tony/OC!Sister fic, I want you guys to also see her relationship with Tony and the other Avengers.**_

 _ **Anyways, I want to thank my reviewers, the people who have faved and followed, AND DAMN 1.4k VIEWS?! That's insane! Thanks so much! I actually got my first ever hate reviewer ever in this story (which I deleted because I don't want any negativity in my stories), saying that my stories suck and are awful and I should stop writing. BUT HAHA HERE I AM! With a killer chapter! I hope lol.**_

 _ **So I hope you guys enjoyed! FINALLY LET THE PIETRO + JACE ONE ON ONE SCENES BEGIN. I'm so excited, I love writing them already! Please leave feedback, it's so important to me! Keeps me motivated! Till next time (:**_


	5. Author Note! tbd!

**Okay, so this is a note I really had to do for my own sanity and the future of this book.**

 **I write because I love it, I've been doing it for nearly three years now and I don't really know how to respond to hate reviews and I'm not going to lie they knock me down A LOT. Especially with this story since its marvel, something so many people are passionate about and don't want it to be tarnished with such OC's. But I promise you I'm trying my best to make Jace not a Mary Sue type because I hate Mary Sue's and I really want you guys to enjoy it because man, I love writing for YOU GUYS. Sure I let out my imagination but also I do it to smile at your guy's reviews about how much you liked it.**

 **So please, if you don't like this story, just keep it to yourself. Don't come and leave a "this story is awful just stop writing it's terrible" or a freaking "ew." If you think I should change something then come like a decent person and PM me. I'd appreciate any constructive criticism. That's why I delete any hate reviews on my story because I don't want any negativity. Just good, positive vibes that you all give me every time you review something so sweet.**

 **Anyways, thanks to the marvelous people who've favorited, followed, and reviewed this story. You guys truly are my motivation to keep this going. And I'm at 2.1k reads already! THAT'S INSANE! So screw it to all the haters, I love you guys! And the chapter is almost done and will be up soon!**


	6. chapter four: hurt

_**"I'm sorry brother. So sorry lover. Forgive me father. I love you mother." - Bring Me The Horizon.**_

* * *

Jace soon found herself entering a laboratory, but it looked nothing like the one in Avengers Tower. The walls seemed to be out of her time, more vintage like. The emptiness of the room sent an uneasy feeling through her system, she didn't feel alone. Her eyes caught sight of the metallic tables, with numerous unfinished projects just laying on top of them. The thing was, these "unfinished" projects had already been finished, Jace remembered seeing pictures of them in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s project files.

"There she is." She felt her heart stop at the break of silence, she didn't want to turn around. "Look at you, my little girl is… all grown up." Jace didn't have to face him, she knew exactly who's voice that belonged to. Now all she was questioning herself was whether she wanted to do so. Jace pressed her eyes shut, _I have to get out of this dream, this is what this is_. Pressing them tighter in hopes of in the midst of opening them she'd be back into reality, she felt her heart skip a beat when she felt a hand gently touching her cheek.

"Don't be afraid sweetheart, I'm your father." She surrendered, and as the vision of her father before her became clearer through her eyes, so did the guilt. He didn't look like the way he died, his hair was a shade of black with a mustache above his lips. He was young.

Jace had only seen photos of his young stage while lurking through S.H.I.E.L.D's files too. Seeing everything her father had accomplished made her feel so grateful to be of his blood, but it also made her feel worthless. Sure, she was unbelievably smart. Graduating at the age of 20 with her PhD in engineering, taking her ownership of Stark Industries at just the age of 23, and creating and upgrading her own signature weapon she uses now, Jace still doesn't believe she's done enough to make Howard Stark proud. Not even Tony proud.

"Aren't you going to give your father a hug?" At that moment, Jace didn't care if it was real or not, she gave into her father's open arms and dug her face into his shoulders. Fighting to not let any tears out, Jace shut her eyes and let out a deep breath as she struggled to speak.

"Dad, you're dead. Y-you aren't r-real..." Suddenly, Jace felt her mind race through memories of her childhood with her father, the few times he'd actually spend with her and wasn't working on some project for Stark Industries. From Howard coming home with an enormous dollhouse to keep her from asking why he hadn't been out of the office for the past days, to the very day of her parent's funeral, Jace backed away from her father's embrace to hold her head in pain. _I need to get out this, I can't let this get to me._

"But I'm right here, aren't I? Look at you, my greatest creation, alongside Tony. My two children changing and protecting the world, what more could I ask for?" The young Stark daughter had trouble looking at her father's young roster without feeling like she was talking to a stranger, and the fact that she knew this wasn't real made it even more difficult. _I've always dreamed of having one last moment to say goodbye to my father, yet here I am wanting to leave it. What is wrong with me?_

"Maybe something you could ask for is that you'd be alive longer to be able to witness _Tony_ changing the world first hand." Jace put much emphasis on Tony's name because that's how she felt, she strictly believes that even though she was an Avenger, her brother was the one worthy of taking credit for all the Stark's have been able to accomplish since her father's death. _The only person my dad should be proud of is Tony, he deserves it so much._ Her eyes locked on the floor, Jace then felt her father's index fingers go up to gently brush against her right cheek, but the youngest Stark still didn't raise her eyes up.

"Jace, my sweet, sweet little princess. I have so much to be proud of you for." No longer being able to withhold the tears, Jace felt a tear escape from her eye just to be wiped away by her father. Finally glancing up from the floor, Howard's roster was blurry to Jace due to tears harboring in her eyes, but she didn't care anymore as she once again sunk down into her father's arms, letting out a cry.

"Why'd you have to go, dad? Why did you leave me when I needed you the most?" Howard raised his right hand to lightly run his hand up and down his daughter's hair, trying to console her silent cries. Jace, who felt complete as she felt her father's efforts to console, then quickly felt her heart stop as she didn't feel her father's touch anymore, nor his embrace wrapped around her. Slowly opening her eyes, wiping them two times to erase the wateriness from them, she began to panic as her father was no longer in eye sight.

"No, sweetheart. The question should be why did you leave me? Why did my little princess let this happen to me?" Rapidly whipping back to face the location in where the male voice came from, Jace felt like her whole world was being ripped away from her again as her eyes registered the vision of her now older father, the way she last remembered him looking like, drenched in blood from top to bottom, laying helplessly on the floor. His state looked all too similar to how he was left after the car accident that took his life, and that crushed the youngest Stark all over again.

"NO! DAD NO, DON'T LEAVE AGAIN, NO DAD PLEASE!" Now down on her knees due to losing her stability, Jace found herself crawling towards her father's battered body, tears falling rapidly from her face. Once she reached up to his helped body, Jace tried to lay her hands on the sides of his face, but all her hands did was fall right through him. It was as if all her father was a hologram, only making Jace more and more frantic.

"You let this happen to me, now look at your brother." Jace's destroyed facial expression then turned into a confused one at the mention of Tony, not understanding what her father was trying to convey through her. "What do you mean look at Tony? Answer me, dad!"

"Jace, what have you done?" Jace whipped her head back to where the male voice was coming from, she just felt her heart stop at what her eyes caught sight of. It was her brother in his Iron Man suit thrown across the floor of the other side of the vintage laboratory, battered and bruised, almost lifeless as he was still able to look right at his sister. Jace began to shake her head uncontrollably, hoping that once she stopped doing so the sights of the two most important men in her life being on the verge of death would go away.

"The least you could do is look at us, Jace." Almost simultaneously, Howard and Tony shot those words at the youngest Stark, making Jace stop her head shaking and look onto the ground. Taking a deep breath, she looked up to where her father's body was only to see Tony right beside him. There was the sight she never in her life wanted to see, that she would sacrifice herself for it to never occur. Jace rather be dead then to losing Tony, because it'd be like losing her brother and her father all over again.

"No, no, no." It was all Jace could let out as she used all the strength she had left to crawl over to the battered bodies of her father and brother. As she reached them, Jace stationed herself in the middle of them. She wanted either one of them to say something, but right when Jace was going to say something, both of their eyes were shut closed, no breathes coming out of either one them.

"N-n-NO! Dad, you can't leave me again. You can't! T-TONY! You can't leave me alone, please Tony. Wake up! You're all I have, I'm sorry, you're all that matters to me." When she didn't get a single response, Jace threw her head down to her knees, closing her eyes, not knowing how to handle it anymore.

"DAD! TONY! PLEASE WAKE UP. DAD! TONY!" Jace kept her eyes closed as she kept screaming out for her father and brother, not caring anymore. Wiping the tears off her face and eyes, Jace slowly opened her eyes, expecting to see Howard and Tony's lifeless bodies still in from of her. But instead, she opened her eyes to see herself sitting in the middle of a dim lighted empty room, with a jail styled barred door keeping Jace from escaping. _What the hell, where am I? So it really all was a dream_?

Before Jace was able to get up and investigate the outside of her cell, her actions were cut off as the sound of footsteps began to approach her cell. The dim lighting wasn't helping Jace recognize the figure that was coming towards her, but as what it appeared was a female figure, Jace only rolled her eyes as she was now able to see who it was.

"Can you keep it down? You sound pathetic screaming out the names of those _killers_." Wanda only smiled a bit at the angry facial expression she was able to get out of Jace by her words about her father and brother. Instead of getting up and facing Wanda, Jace only slumped down onto the wall as she still looked straight at the youngest Maximoff twin.

"Like you're any different. Sometimes messing with someone's mind is more painful than a gunshot wound." Jace was unbelievably angry that Wanda had been the cause of the horrid dream Jace had to live through just moments ago, while Wanda couldn't be any more proud of herself that she had been able to mess with both of the Stark siblings' minds.

"Oh, you'd like to test that out?" Now that it seemed like a threat from Wanda, Jace rose from her slumping position to walk towards Wanda. Despite the bar cell separating them, Jace made sure her eyes sent Wanda a look that could kill. Before either one of them could say anything, another sound of footsteps stopped the emerging conflict between the youngest Stark and the youngest Maximoff.

"Wanda, you've done enough. I brought her here so she's my responsibility." Jace only let out another annoyed groan as she heard another Sokovian accent, getting her the attention of both of the Maximoff's. "You can't expect me to let her get away with that, Pietro?!"

Jace departed herself from Pietro and Wanda and went back to slumping onto the ground where she was before Wanda appeared. She tried to put the puzzle pieces together, how and why she became imprisoned in this cell, and how long it'll take Tony to come and find her, if he ever does.

The sound of the cell door opening interrupted Jace's thoughts as Wanda was now nowhere in sight, and Pietro entered Jace's cell with what seemed a glass of water. Jace only glared at him, then roaming her eyes all over the place, determined not to look at Pietro and give him the satisfaction.

"You know, the least you can do is look at me. I took Wanda off your back for now, and even brought you water. Oh, Ms. Stark, you haven't changed a bit since we first met." The fact Pietro sounded sarcastic and witty as ever only aggravated Jace more, making her look at him but with a look that could kill Pietro if it could.

"If you're going to kill me, just do it already." Pietro was a bit caught off guard at Jace's words, as he expected her to throw a threat at him or probably throw the water at his face, but as his eyes connected with hers, he saw how tired and effortless she was. _Wanda must have really screwed her up with that dream_. But Pietro was in no way ready to show any remorse to a Stark, _even if it was Jace_.

"That'd be too easy now, wouldn't it be _prințesă (princess)_?" Pietro leaned down on the wall on the other side of where Jace was slumped down on, growing a smirk on his lips as he noticed Jace not breaking her stare from him.

"Then why did you bring me here? To spite your own ego and believe you can actually get to an Avenger? You seem like the type to do that." Jace was determined to slap that smirk off Pietro's lips with any of her remarks that came out of her infamous attitude. While Pietro was out to make Jace regret trying to do so, getting up from his lean and walking a bit towards to where the youngest Stark was still stationed at.

"Why do you have to over complicate everything, dragă ( _sweetheart_ )? Maybe I just enjoy your company." _Oh, he's smooth_. When Jace only let out a scoff alongside a chuckle, Pietro furrowed his eyebrows, not understanding why his words didn't do much effect. "Well I have bad news Speedy, I don't. So I suggest you do what you planned to do when you kidnapped me before you don't have the chance to."

"Maybe I don't want to rush into what I want to do, you being here only makes my original plan even better Ms. Stark." Jace had an idea of what Pietro's original idea may be, and she was determined to send Pietro over the edge as payback for the dream Wanda made her suffer through and for bringing her here in the first place.

"Does this original plan of yours include killing my brother perhaps? Or wait- wait! Did you get lucky and was able to bring me here so you can pull one of those cliche " _I'm going to kill someone my worst enemy loves in front of him to make him suffer more then kill him_ "? Typical. I expected something a little more unique from you, Pietro." It was the first time Pietro had ever heard Jace say his name out loud, and it had somehow been able to block out any anger that was threatening to emerge from the oldest Maximoff due to Jace's snarky attitude.

"What's wrong, Speedy? Cat caught your tongue? Or wait, does Ultron also control when and what you're supposed to speak?" Those last words snapped Pietro out of his previous zone, now allowing a bit of annoyance and anger take over him as he straightened up his posture and shot a glare towards Jace. But before Pietro had the chance to speak, he stopped as he noticed Jace's actions of getting up from her slumping position and walking towards him.

Expecting her to let out another remark just to irk him, Pietro found himself trying to avoid Jace's eyes which were now just looking straight at him gently. He couldn't let himself get caught up in Jace again, for his own sake. While Jace was taking in every bit of the man before her, realizing that he wasn't the bad guy in this equation. Pietro was acting out of desperation and anger, and deep down she hoped this all didn't end in one of them six feet under.

"I really hope it isn't too late when you realize that being in Ultron's side, you're not in the side of peace." Pietro only let out a scoff at Jace's words, but it didn't make her release her gentle gaze towards him.

"And your side is? You, your brother, and the rest of the Avengers don't know the true meaning of peace. You kill more people than the amount you believe you're saving! You rip people away from their loved ones." Now Jace found it harder not to break her stare towards Pietro as he began to raise his voice, ultimately giving up once she felt Pietro's hands fall onto her shoulders, shaking her figure back in forth.

"Hey, Pietro, hey! I know what you think Tony did but-" Pietro didn't let Jace finish her sentence as he unknowingly brought her figure closer to him with his hands that were still on her shoulders, making the young Stark go wide eyed at the closeness the Maximoff twin had caused between them.

"I don't think, I _know_ what he did. I lived it, and he's going to pay for it. And so will all of your little family, including you." Despite feeling like the weak one in Pietro's grip, Jace was determined to not let it be shown to him, especially after his dead serious threats towards her family, and herself. She sighed in deeply, flickering her eyes towards him, clenching her jaw in which Pietro all took notice of. Instead of backing away from him, she felt herself moving in closer towards him, making Pietro the uneasy one now.

"Well, you have me here already. Why don't you complete one part of your threat while you can?" Now Jace was the one with the upper hand on Pietro, and as much as Pietro tried to avoid eye contact with her, Jace's eyes would just catch his every time. "Huh, Pietro? What's stopping you?"

Every time Pietro tried to fire back at Jace's pending question, he just felt the words get swallowed back as Jace didn't have intentions in backing away, even though she herself knew this wasn't the best position or predicament to be in with Pietro Maximoff. As soon as Pietro convinced himself he wouldn't be able to spit out anything that wouldn't lead to something else between the youngest Stark and himself, he slightly pushed himself away from the closeness he was once with Jace, and walked out of the cell. As he locked the cell door, Pietro shared one last look with Jace, who tried to keep her strong facade but with her eyes, she slightly gave away that she hoped it didn't have to come to one of them having to kill each other.

Jace was left with the words in her mouth as Pietro's figure began to disappear as he walked away, making her slump down onto the cell wall, trying to take in all that had just happened between the man who hated her family name. Unknowingly to her, Pietro had stopped midway the hall, only a few feet away from Jace's cell, and also slumped down onto the cell well.

 _I can't hurt her, why can't I hurt her? She's a damn Stark, this is what I've been waiting for my whole life. Dammit Jace_.

* * *

 _ **AGHHHHHH I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I was so busy with cheer practice and cheer camp this weekend, but now I am off from cheer practice till I enter back to school which is in August 18th! So hopefully I'll have this book done by then! BUT OH MY GODDDDDDD I HOPE THIS WAS WORTH THE WAIT. Only it seems kinds short, sigh. I just had to make the vision about Howard and Jace, it was a must for her development, made me hella emotional omg. And then the Pietro + Jace scene, I still think I could've made it a bit better, but it's 4 AM here again, I just had to publish it for you guys!**_

 _ **And oh my god, the reviews I got for the last author note I posted were just amazing, I can't find the words to describe how grateful I am to have such wonderful readers enjoying this story. I wouldn't keep updating if it weren't for all of you, you truly are my motivation! And damn, more than 3k reads?! THAT'S INSANE! And all the favs & follows, I can't even. Gosh I would've never thought this story would get such feedback! **_

_**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I shall begin to update soon, probably by the end of this week I'll have a new chapter up! With Tony's reaction to his sister's kidnapping, we can't miss that. And more Pietro + Jace! And while I have you guys here, I'm thinking about publishing a new story I have in mind, it's a Stark!OC/Sister fic as well, but with Bucky! After the end credit scene of Ant-Man (which was amazing) the idea popped into my mind. Here's a little brainstorm:**_

 _ **"**_ _Olivia Stark is recruited by Captain America to help bring the infamous Winter Solider back into reality and find who he used to be. But as progress is being made, will his secrets and actions, one that directly marked Olivia's family, that are revealed destroy it all?_ _ **"**_

 _ **So should I do it? Maybe after I finish this story, tell me what you guys think? Drop it in with also some feedback for this chapter! It's greatly appreciated and needed, it's my motivation! Love you all, till next time!**_


	7. urgent author note: updates

**First off let me start by apologizing. I'm sorry I like completely left this story but it all had became sooooooo much to handle with starting my junior year. All my college classes alongside my sports and my other extra circular duties have over taken my life. I know I should have at least put up like a hiatus notice sign but I didn't even have time for that! So once again I'm sorry, you guys have shown this story so much love alongside Pietro x Jace, you guys deserve so much better!**

 **Now, am I going to start this story again? I want too, but there's two things. Probably until I get into winter break which is in the 18th. And also if you guys still even want to read this story. I have it all planned out and half way down the following chapter but I really want to know if you guys still are interested!**

 **Anyways, needed to post this because you guys deserve an explanation for completely leaving this story! I love you guys so much and I just can't stress it any other way! So please let me know any comments, concerns, or just anything!**

 **\- Josephine (ambrosesdixon)**


End file.
